The present invention relates to a container for containing a plurality (pack) of cigarettes, and also to a cardboard blank for use in making such a container.
Containers for cigarettes are conventionally made of cardboard, which is first prepared as a blank of the appropriate configuration and having the appropriate fold lines and slits enabling the blank to be folded into the form of the container and then fixed in that form. The conventional construction permits the container to perform only the single function of containing the plurality of cigarettes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container, and also a cardboard blank for use in making such a container, which enables the container to perform an additional function, namely of serving as an ashtray which may be used for receiving the ashes of a cigarette and also for temporarily supporting a cigarette with the lit end overlying the ashtray.